The Planet's Only Hope
by DrewB1442
Summary: The planet needs help, and the five power rings aren't enough. Gaia searches for a new planeteer.
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

When the earth was in peril, Gaia, the spirit of the earth, sent out five magic rings. Kwame, from Africa, received the power of earth, Wheeler, from the eastern US, received the power of fire, Linka, from Russia, received the power of wind, Gi, from southern Asia, received the power of water, and Ma-ti, from South America, received the power of heart (spirit). When they combine their powers they summon Captain Planet. The group called themselves the planeteers, but they had temporarily gone their separate ways. Gaia knew that the threat from pollution was growing, and a new planeteer was needed. She had to find someone, and give him a new power.


	2. The Choice

The Choice

It could easily be said that Andre was a very talented scientist. He was always looking for good alternative fuel sources, and was almost sure of a breakthrough in removing CFC's from the air in an eco-friendly way. He was having trouble testing it, though. He needed an airtight room, which was no problem to get clearance for, but he needed the CFC's to get to a certain concentration as well, no trouble, then he needed to turn on the machine. That was where he had the problem. He was having trouble safely wiring the machine safely to a room where he could test it. He decided to work on a remote control to operate the machine. Then, he said into his tape recorder, "This machine will soon be operational, if my research is correct, I will save the lives of many people." He then said into a different microphone, "We are starting the first test of the air purification unit, all non-essential personnel must leave the area. Check CFC and Ozone levels now, Testing will begin in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, go." The unit clicked on and started to function seemingly well. After checking a screen on the nearby panel for any change in the room, he noticed there were changes in the CFC concentration as well as a slight increase in ozone. Andre thought, _this is natural, but I must keep watch until the end of the test. _It turned out that the device, while having a good trial run increased the ozone to unsafe levels, but his team was onto a major breakthrough. He said, "That was a good starting point, but we need to keep going and looking for that major 'Eureka!' moment. Other than that, we can call it a day for today. Everyone head home for now, but I want you in early tomorrow. Good work."

Gaia had been watching the whole story. This was a man who regularly recycled, used natural fertilizers and pesticides, and even spent a lot of money upgrading his car to a bio-diesel1 engine.

After a quick change of clothes, Andre noticed something odd in his locker. It was a chrome-colored ring with a small gem in the center. In the gem it looked like a metallic shard had been placed inside. Andre decided to put on the ring and then he heard a voice saying, "Go outside to see your destiny, we shall meet soon Planeteer." _Planeteer, he thought, I've heard of them, am I going to join their ranks?_ The day was definitely different than he expected.

He went outside wearing a normal Midwestern outfit, blue jeans and a t-shirt with walking shoes. He looked up and saw an unfamiliar sight. It was a yellow colored airplane that was about to land. When it did, he noticed it said eco-cruiser 1, and it held five passengers. They seemed to be from all over the world, but he was sure that one was also an American. He also thought that one of them was from Africa, one from Asia, and one was either South American or Native American. He had to guess where the other one was from, but if he had to guess, it was Eastern Europe or Western Asia. As he was lost in thought, the pod opened and the eclectic group welcomed him in with some eagerness. Nobody could have told what adventure had awaited them all.

1 Engine that runs on vegetable oil


	3. The Training

The Training

The Cruiser landed on what looked like an island paradise. The land was fertile, the forests were beautiful, and there was food growing naturally in most places. A beautiful woman with naturally tan skin had been waiting near the landing strip for the whole group. She said, "Welcome back, Planeteers. I am assuming that this young man is the new recruit."

The redhead responded, "Yes, Gaia. He is our new member."

The blond said, "We need to introduce ourselves. I am Linka, from Russia."

"I'm Wheeler, from New York," Said the redhead.

"My name is Kwame," said the pilot, after exiting the Eco-Cruiser.

"I'm Gi," coming from the co-pilot.

"And my name is Ma-Ti," said the smallest, then pointing to the monkey, "and this is Suchi."

Andre said, "My name is Andre, Why have you brought me here?"

Gaia said, "The world is in danger from people who wish just to exploit the planet. These people you have met have been working together for several years to protect the planet. They each have rings similar to yours, except they control various natural elements. Wheeler over there has the ability to conjure fire with his ring. Gi can control water with hers. Kwame can move the earth itself with his ring. Linka has the mastery of wind currents. Finally, Ma-Ti has the power of heart, which can do many extraordinary things. Together they can summon the hero of the world, Captain Planet."

Andre said, "But why am I here? I have no extraordinary gift. I am just a scientist trying to help the world."

Gaia then said, "You have a ring too. You have put it in your pocket, but it is there. You now have the ability to control any form of metal. It is a very rare and powerful gift."

Wheeler then said to Andre, "Welcome to the team, newbie. I hope you can help."

Gaia then said, "Planeteers, you are needed in South America. A forest there is about to be wiped out," everyone got ready to leave when Gaia said, "Andre, you stay here and train with your ring. You are not ready for a major conflict yet." With that the Planeteers flew off on another adventure.

_Six months later_

Andre had changed considerably in the six months; he had spent on Hope Island. He had gained some muscle, gotten used to the outdoors, and had gained precision control over his ring. He could stretch three ounces of iron ore around the island, tell the metallic contents of an alloy, and was carrying several small ingots of iron, lead, copper, nickel, and zircon. Andre was ready to join the Planeteers at any moment's notice. He just needed the order from Gaia and the others.


End file.
